Recently, electronic devices have been developed, including various functions, for example, capturing of a picture or video, Internet communication, and the like, in addition to a simple call function. As the electronic devices encompass various functions, security of personal information is becoming more important. In particular, the personal information security is very important for an electronic device that includes functions that may cause significantly serious damage when they are illegally used by a stranger such as Internet financial services and the like. In this way, as importance of security of electronic devices increases, security functions of various methods are equipped to restrict use of the electronic devices by other users.
For the security, biological features are used to identify persons, and studies on the security technologies using various pieces of body information such as a fingerprint, a voice, a retina, a face, and an iris are being made. Among the various pieces of body information, the patterns of fingerprints of individuals are different, and in particular, because the danger of imitating fingerprints is low and the fingerprints rarely change during the lifetime, a security technology is getting the spotlight.